Remember! Follow the Rules!
by Phantom-NorthStar
Summary: For some unknown reason, the Earl decided to send Jasdebi to school. Not just any school. A rich, private boarding school. And because fate is weird, their roommate happens to be a gay crossdresser. Oh the joys of following school rules. Not.
1. New Students

**Phantom: Okay, I've had this written up for a few days, and now I finally figured out what to name the story. It's obviously not written in third person this time. Naw, I just changed it back into first person, since it'll be less confusing when I write it that way. But as for the disclaimer, I'm only going to put it in the first chapter and then that's it. I really don't think you should have to write disclaimers on this site at all, seeing as it stresses FANFICTION. But alas, I'm just covering all my bases, in case something happens.**

**Disclaimer: Phantom-NorthStar does not own D. Gray-Man, or any of the original canon characters. I do however own the school, the principle, his secretary, and Orin AKA Rin.**

* * *

It was a normal/ typical morning. At least for me. I woke up alone in my dorm room, since nobody wanted to be my roommate. Or roommates, I should say, since we could easily make another makeshift bed out of the couch. Each dorm room consisted of one huge bedroom, with two beds, two dressers, and two desks. There was also a walk-in closet that had to be shared for the really good clothing, like suits and dresses (for the girls) and what not. There was then a living room/ kitchen area. Each dorm room had it's own kitchen because of some incident with food allergy when the dorms had one kitchen that the whole building had to share. I don't remember the details.

Either way, that was the basic layout. Now as I said before, nobody wanted to be my roommate(s). Since each dorm room was allowed three people tops. I'm not sure who came up with that rule, considering the amount of things for each roomie person. I think it was the Headmaster who came up with it. He was an utter idiot, when it came to these things. But then again, he let me get away with my own style, so I can't say I hate him. Not to mention, I had a whole dorm room to myself. Though that was lonely sometimes.

Well, as I was saying before I got distracted explaining things, I went through my usual morning routine. Get up, make bed so I won't be tempted to fall asleep again, take a quick shower, get dressed, make breakfast, gather school stuff, head off to school. The usual. Considering my hair fell to my waist, I was actually quite practiced in taking quick showers. Ten minutes tops. As for my clothing for the day, the school I attended required a uniform. Or it was strictly uniform.... Either way, we had to have uniforms. On went the black blouse, tan knee length skirt, matching black stockings, and gray vest. Then I carefully and neatly tied the navy blue and silver striped tie, tucking it into my vest, and for the finishing touch, the brown ankle high boots that all the girls had to wear with their uniforms. Just for the hell of it, I pulled my hair behind my head into two low ponytails, and then put some clear lip gloss on my lips. I didn't really go that excessive with make-up unless I was going off school grounds. Then it was grabbing my school bag and off to class.

Did I mention that I'm a guy?

* * *

I made it through a majority of my morning classes, heading to my last one before I had lunch period. That was when my normal day became different. Though I'm not quite sure if that was a good thing or not. Class had just started after I took my seat, oh the joys of history, when the loud speaker came to life.

"Would Orin Starlit please report to the Headmaster's office, Orin Starlit please report to the Headmaster's office? Thank you."

I blinked, my mind catching up for two seconds before I started moving. I gathered up my books, grabbing my bag, before having the teacher sign me a pass. Luckily no preps or jocks were in my history class, thus I didn't have to hear any mocking whispers. Everyone in the school knew I was a guy, who willingly dressed as a girl. The Headmaster even allowed it. Apparently, the mentioned clique groups hated me for it, calling me a whore and fag. And a bunch of other names. Either way, I held my head up high, walking all the way to the office, where I was greeted by the secretary, a nice lady. She understood me way better than any of my peers. Then again, I had been attending this school system for a while and I had absolutely no friends. "The Headmaster'll see you now, sweetie." she winked at me, offering a comforting smile.

I nodded, walking past her desk to the doors on the other side of the office, opening them enough to slip into the room beyond. I don't understand why the Headmaster's office had two doors as the entrance, but I'm not one to judge. Apparently I wasn't noticed, since I entered so quietly. There were a total of five people in the room, if you don't include the Headmaster, or me. There were two men, each sitting in a chair in front of the desk, dressed in suits and all. They looked pretty dashing, in my opinion. No, I'm not gay! But I do appreciate good looks. Sitting on one of the men's laps, the one with longer hair, was a girl, around eleven or twelve years old. She was all dolled up in the school uniform for those in the middle school. See the school here consists of an elementary (no dorms), and middle school (no dorms either), and the high school (mandatory dorms). The middle school had the same basic uniform as the high school, except the skirt is shorter. Leaning against the wall near the shorter haired man were two teen boys, both wearing the high school uniform for boys, though they wore the clothing messily, with a few punk accessories added in. One had long blond hair, while the other had shorter black hair. The boys seemed to be arguing with the man nearest to them, while the girl and other man were talking to the Headmaster.

I cleared my throat, my legs crossed at the ankles. I stood off to the side of the door, in case somebody had to come in. The Headmaster, a man well into his thirties, with slicked back brown hair that reached his shoulders, tied back into a low ponytail, with rectangular glasses, cheerful green eyes, and pale skin, smiled brightly at me. Nobody had really noticed me entering. I plastered a smile onto my face, seeming to appear actually happy. You learn how to bluff expressions when you have a lot of time on your hands. "What is it you wanted to see me for, Headmaster?" I asked. Now I passed for a girl all the time, back when I still wore men's clothing. Apparently despite having hit puberty for the most part, my voice still sounded feminine. And now, unless I told you, everybody thought I was a girl. "Ah, Rin-chan! We have some new students joining the schools. This is Miss Road Camelot," here he paused to gesture at the girl before continuing, "And the twins are Mr. Debitto Mikk and Mr. Jasdero Mikk. Miss Camelot will be attending the middle school, while the twins will be attending the high school. Would you be as kind as to escort Miss Camelot over to the middle school, and then show the twins around to their classes?" he asked. I nodded, smile still on my face. "I would love to. Shall we leave now, or is there still some business to attend to?" I asked.

The shorter haired man spoke up, "Would it be alright if the kids went on ahead? We still have a few things to sort out." I curtsied briefly, before opening the doors and waiting for the twins and Road. They walked out in front of me, well actually, Road was skipping, and the twins were obviously agitated. I followed after them with a steady walk, like I had taught myself. "If you don't mind me asking, who were those men in the office?" I asked as we left the office entirely, entering on of the deserted hallways. That question seemed to set off the twins. Well, not set off to say, but it definitely angered them even more. Either they didn't like me, or they didn't like the men in the office. They seemed like nice people though...

Road smiled widely, showing all her teeth. "That was my papa, the one with long hair, and Tyki my uncle, the one with short hair. Tyki is Jasdebi's guardian, so they don't have a choice where they go to school." she answered, before sticking her tongue out at the twins. Said twins growled at her, before the dark haired one, I think his name was Debitto, lunged at her, missing by a few inches. Road laughed and skipped over to my side. I clapped my hands together. "Why don't we drop you off at the middle school first, since you can't really come to class with us?" I suggested to Road, who looked up at me with a smile. She nodded and I turned to the right, taking a long corridor, with the new students following me. The twins sulked silently. I get the feeling they didn't usually sulk quietly.

We arrived at the middle school shortly, and managed to find the teacher Road would have had at this hour. Luckily I hadn't missed lunch. By the time the twins and I got back to the high school section, it would be lunch time. Score, I got to skip history! We, meaning only me, waved goodbye to Road before we headed off. I directed the three of us to the cafeteria, where we got our lunches early and headed outside, while the other students just started to rush in. I say that's lucky. Once I found a suitable tree to sit under, I did just that, careful of my skirt. Jasdero sat right next to Debitto, who sat a few feet away from me. After a few minutes of silently eating, I glanced over at the twins, who had already finished eating. "So...." I started, grabbing their attention. "I guess we should do proper introductions." I placed my lunch tray nearby. "My name is Orin Starlit. Though everybody just calls me Rin."

Finally, the boys stopped brooding. Debitto sneered, his twin following suit. "I'm Debitto-" he started, "And I'm Jasdero, hii!" the blond continued. "And together we're Jasdebi!" the finished together. I was impressed. Though maybe that's just a twin thing. "Well, now that that's out of the way, could I see you schedules? It'd help if I knew what classes you have after this, not to mention where your lockers and dorms are. Since the Headmaster didn't plan out where everything goes in this school very well when he made it...." I sighed. While the Headmaster was nice and never judging, sometimes he was a bit of an airhead. Debitto scowled at me for a bit before looking at Jasdero, who handed over both pieces of paper. I glanced them over.

Would you look at that? They have the same exact classes as I do. Though their lockers were on the other end of the hallway mine was on. A further look showed that they would be in the same dorm as me. I squinted at the room number, since the Headmaster had written it down. Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Wow." I stated.

Jasdero leaned over my shoulder, having come closer to me. "What is it, hii?" he asked, Debitto's attention being caught as well. I looked up at him, my purple eyes meeting his blue ones for a brief moment. "We have all the same classes. We're also gonna be roommates." I gave a quirky grin. "But you're a girl!" he pointed at me, glaring. Hmmmm, how to approach this...

A slightly fanged grin took over my face. So my canines were a bit longer than normal, big deal. It was a good thing when I had to bite people. Besides, people don't really notice them unless I make them noticeable. "I am a very good cross dresser, Debi-chan~!" I snickered. Both twins had their eyes widen, before Debitto growled at me. Jasdero simply scowled. It was obvious they were holding back. I had a feeling they could be a lot more vulgar and that they usually were. It was going to be interesting to see how the rest of the day, **no**, the rest of the school year went.

* * *

**Phantom-NorthStar: Okay, well that's the first chapter. How do you guys like it? Though in my opinion it's kinda hard to pin down Orin's personality. Besides the fact that he kinda fakes being happy. Well, hope to at least get some reviews. ;P See ya all next chapter!**


	2. Loathing Changes

**Phantom: Okay, here's the second chapter. Seeing as I was up late last night (like past midnight) and then woken up earlier to help out with something, only to be told I wasn't needed, I really couldn't concentrate very well. So I am entirely surprised how I typed this whole chapter up in one day. Weird. It usually take me much longer. **

**And could you guys help me out? I need a name for the secretary and the headmaster! And the English teacher was named after an adult who annoys me greatly. Except he's not an English teacher. I just hate English class. Luckily, being homeschooled, I don't have to put up with an English class. Well, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

I have to say, it had been a very entertaining week. Road had become very accustomed to her school, often being the teacher's favorite. Though I knew she never did her homework until the last minute, and even then, she didn't always do all of it. But for the most part, she was well liked, and had no problems with the teachers. I occasionally helped her out with her homework, when my own load wasn't so bad.

The twins, Debitto and Jasdero, were a completely different case. After sulking and being overall grouchy, the started to lighten up, causing chaos wherever they went. And they pulled it off with such flair! Secretly I enjoyed every prank they pulled, even the few that I was caught in and blamed for. Apparently I should always be able to tell what my roommates are doing, or something like that. And they wonder why I hate my English teacher. He was the reason I went and learned Japanese. Well, besides the fact that I'm half Japanese. It's so amusing, insulting him when he really pisses me off. Of course, I haven't completely gotten over the habit of shouting or mumbling in Japanese when I was extremely emotional. Luckily, I was very good at controlling my emotions.

But back to the subject: the twins. They mostly ignored me in class, except for Jasdero when he really needed help with his homework. Sometime Debitto would come with him as well. I think I heard them saying once that their guardian had laid down a few ground rules, one of them being no failing grades. As for when we were at the dorm, they had pretty much taken to sharing the last remaining bed. I get the feeling they usually did so when they were home. And I have to say the dorm was an absolute mess. But somehow, it was an organized mess. As in I could always find my things, seeing as I put them away, and the twins could always find their own things, though sometimes they had to root through piles of junk. I discovered that Jasdero could not cook to save his life, but Debitto could, as long as he had a recipe for the complex things. Meanwhile, Jasdero was really good at laundry, whereas Debitto couldn't even turn on the washing machine. They both liked gothic punk and managed to pull off makeup without looking girly or Satanic.

Yet with all the pranks they've pulled, it seems they haven't gotten a single detention at all. They do get lectures, I should know, since I've been dragged to a few by my English teacher. How I loathe that man....

But it was the start of a new week. On weekends, students could go off campus and visit home, as long as they were back by curfew or before Monday. The twins had disappeared for the weekend, heading home for a visit. I left their mess alone, except for a few spoiling food items I found, and some laundry that needed to be done. After doing that, I made my bed, and hopped into the shower. I had woken up a bit earlier than I usually do, so I spent a few extra minutes taking care of my hair. For a change, I was planning on maybe adding a few accessories to my uniform when I heard the door to the dorm room slam open and the yelling of the twins. Nice to know they were back. By now, I was out of the shower, and dressed into some girl pajama shorts and a tank top, since I hadn't brought my uniform into the bathroom. Stepping out and walking to the living room area, with a towel draped around my shoulders, I looked to the door, seeing the ever evil English Club president. She was also the teacher's pet. I couldn't stand her either. From the yelling and threats, I take it the twins don't like her either. Score for me!

And then she spotted me. Her blue eyes narrowed and she yelled at me. "Mr. Starlit! We have new students arriving today, and you are to make a good impression, since the school will possibly get a large donation should they like what they see. I talked it over with the Headmaster. You are to no longer wear the female uniform and you're to start wearing the male uniform starting today. No buts!" She had entered the dorm room, shoving past the twins who were still wearing their casual clothing, and shoved a box as me. I took it, stumbling back a bit. She then spun on her heel, Nazi style, and walked out of here like she owned the place. While I still hate the English teacher, she's the second person I hate the most. The twins scowled and made faces, plus rude gestures at the retreating back.

I took the box back to the bathroom, my face blank. After shutting and locking the door behind me, I opened the box, placing it on the sink. There was male uniform, which consisted of a black dress shirt, grey vest, navy blue and silver stripped tie, tan slacks, and knee high brown boots, which the pants were to be tucked into. A deep frown took it's place on my face. Along with the uniform, was a note, with the Headmaster's handwriting. It basically explained how there were to be four new students, who were apparently quite wealthy, but from a really religious background, and as such, we had to be all normal and perfect. Meaning no more girl uniform. Until they leave, or I graduate. Which means two whole years. This would not go well. There was a reason I liked dressing like a girl. Well, I guess I get to stop acting. Poor new students. They wouldn't like me at all.

Dressing quickly, I wore my new uniform perfectly, and simply tied my hair back in a low ponytail. I couldn't play with my hair in the mornings anymore. Not with this uniform. I sent a blank and cold gaze at the mirror. I looked nothing like the happy and friendly Rin-chan everyone knew me as. After a few more seconds, I stepped out the bathroom, grabbing my bag and organizing everything like an OCD freak. Then I went back to the bedroom, ignoring the twins who were trying to do their ties, obviously not going to wear their uniforms correctly, and started putting away things like my makeup and books. The twins went to the kitchen to get breakfast while I left the dorm, with all my female uniforms, intent on trading them out. It was a silent and fast procedure. After placing the clothing back in my room, I headed to my first class. The day didn't really go well in my opinion.

* * *

Basically, by the time English had come around, a class after lunch, I was in an absolutely foul mood. Not that I let it show. To everyone around me, I was cold, anti-social, and not to be spoken to at all. Even my teachers hadn't called on me to speak all day. But by now, this was the English teacher, Mr. Davis, and he hated me as much as I hated him. As class progressed, it turns out one of the new students was in this class, a boy with red hair, a green eye, and an eye patch, like a pirate. He was wearing his uniform neatly, but he seemed to like smiling a lot. Fake smiles. I should know, I used to do it too. Now Mr. Davis decided it would be nice to sneer and comment on the changes of my appearance.

"Nice to know you can behave normally, Mr. Starlit."

I stared at him, my blood beginning to chill in pure hatred. "Normal is a useless word, coming from one such as yourself, Mr. Davis, as most teachers do not insult their students, especially ones who don't cause trouble, and keep their grades up." I droned, one leg crossed over the other, as I leaned against the back of my seat. His eyes narrowed.

"Is that back talk?" he nearly growled.

I shrugged, acting indifferent. "Depends on how you interpret it, sir."

He turned his nose up at me. "See me after class, Mr. Starlit." he ordered, before moving to the board and starting today's lesson. I noticed that the twins were quiet the whole class. A peek out of the corner of my eye revealed that they were taking care to watch the new red head. Hm, interesting...

Luckily, by the time class ended, I had a free period next. So I could be late, something that would most likely happen. After packing up my books, I moved to the front desk, standing with my back straight and my heels touching. My hands were clasped behind my back. "You wanted to speak to me, Mr. Davis?" I started, since he didn't look like he would be the first to speak. He stood up from his seat, towering over me. "I don't appreciate freaks like you sullying this school's good name, Mr. Starlit. I can only thank God himself that the Headmaster saw reason with enforcing a few rules that delinquents like yourself break. But apparently you're still disrespectful to your superiors. As such, you'll be serving detention for the next two days. Am I clear, Mr. Starlit?" he snarled, his eyes glaring daggers at me.

I glared icily back, showing a calculating gaze. "Crystal, sir." I hissed, before turning on my heel and leaving the room, just as the next class was arriving. They were all seniors, and they all stared openly at my change of appearance, not to mention the deadly vibe I was giving off. Sort of a talk-to-me-and-I'll-make-sure-you-suffer-a-horribly-painful-death vibe. They had known me to be cheery, and kind, not as cold and distant as I was acting. What can I say? Humans like Mr. Davis and his lackeys enrage me to no end. The earth would be such a better place without them.

My skin started to prickle from my thoughts, surefire signs that I was thinking about it too much and somebody would end up hurt if it continued on. With a hiss of air, I ditched the few classes I had left, and took a small trip off campus. Not that anybody really took notice of my disappearance. Fools...

* * *

Cloudy green eyes watched behind their glasses, seeing the departure of a certain student. From the way the boy was slinking across the grounds and off campus, he was obviously in a dark mood. Looking away from the window, the Headmaster sighed. He was regretting this already. But he couldn't risk it. Should Orin be questioned by the new additions to his school, everybody would be in danger. He was already taking a big risk, letting those Noah into the school. Maybe he was being too hopeful, thinking that Orin wouldn't be in danger of anything with the twins around him. That he would calm down, and everything would be a bit safer. But then they had heard about the Noah coming to his school and tracked them here. Now he had four of them enrolled in his school.

And by having those exorcists here, the Noah were distracted, and Orin had been forced back into an overly familiar, and obviously not welcomed change. And he may have been pushed a bit too far. The project was in danger of being exposed, and God knows how much tragedy would happen.

But his main concern was that Project Sin had just stormed out of his school, and was heading to town, where there were a few finders residing. He only hoped that should things go bad, that they had a quick death...

* * *

**Phantom: Okay, since the chapter only got one review, I'll answer it. Not like the amount actually stops me...**

**xXDeath-N'-HellXx- And now Rin-chan is being refered to as Orin. Poor Orin. He's such a complicated person. And I think I updated pretty soon, in my opinion. I kinda pity those finders in town...**

**Well, see ya all next chapter!**


	3. Slaughters and Secrets

**Phantom: Wow, this chapter didn't take long. Something about possibly killing someone just made me want to do it. Is that weird? Though I didn't describe the death very well, purposely not really telling what exactly killed him, except that Orin had something to do with it. Wouldn't want to give it all away, now would I? And the Headmaster and Secretary still have no name. Any suggestions?**

**I find it really neat that I actually have an idea as to where this is going!**

* * *

I stalked into the town near the school. On weekends, and holidays, students were allowed to go into town and spend the day there. But seeing as it was Monday, no other students were in town. And with my uniform, I stood out. So I kept close to the shadows, weaving in and out, unseen. Reaching a popular clothing store, I slipped through the doorway, moving silently between the aisles. I managed to pick out a somewhat decent outfit considering my mood. After paying for my purchases, I changed in the store bathroom.

My new uniform was replaced with a sleeveless zip up turtleneck, black of course. A pair of tight black leather pants went on over ankle high steel toed boots with a slight heel, striped black and red arm gloves, and two studded belts wrapped around my hips finished off my outfit. My hair was then twisted into a bun/ ponytail mix, which to everyone else, made it appear like my hair was in a ponytail and only came to my shoulders. I looked completely different. Even when I wore casual outfits at school, I never wore anything dark. Not even gothic Lolita dresses. I left the store, my uniform stored away in my school bag, I managed to find a store selling makeup and other accessories. Perfect. In there, I bought some black eyeliner, black lipstick, and fake colored eye contacts. After leaving that store, I slinked into an alley, completely empty and shrouded in shadows. There, I pulled out a compact mirror that I had left in my bag, and put on my new makeup.

I outlined my eyes, and then added a few lines and dots to make me appear more fae-ish, if that makes sense. I only put lipstick on my bottom lip, using it to appear more like a villainess. From my appearance in the mirror, I looked quite good in my opinion. Finally, I put on my new contacts. They hid my naturally purple eyes and turned them a stunning crimson. With my thin, feminine figure, I was a pleasure to the eyes. I had a look of someone mysterious, but charming.

With a slightly sly smile on my face, I sauntered out of the alleyway, and mingled with the townspeople. Every so often I would catch the gaze of a wandering business man, or a young girl. I never made eye contact with them, though I could glimpse them out of the corner of my eye. By now, my thoughts were dark, and I felt like a cruel monster wandering disguised like a beautiful, slightly oblivious boy. Like a wolf among sheep. I cackled in my mind. This was too much fun.

I decided to take a seat at an outdoor cafe, and ordered a brownie a la mode, with some tea. Yummy. Now and then, I would look around, as if enjoying the scenery. I was actually looking for someone interesting, since just the thought of going back to school made me feel... well, let's not talk about that.

A white gloved hand came to rest on my shoulder from behind. Turning, I looked coyly over my shoulder. A man with a white coat, his hood pulled up, was the one who had touched me. "Could I ask you some questions, sir?" he asked. I noticed he had a large square backpack. With a small smile on my face, I nodded, having finished eating earlier. He took a seat opposite of mine, at the table I was sitting at. "Aren't most young teens your age in school at this time of day?" he asked. Placing my tea cup down, I laced my fingers together. "But I'm not like most teens." I laid down some money down on my table as the waitress came to collect my dishes, paying the bill and leaving a large tip for her. With a wink and another smile at the white coated man, I slipped off into the crowd. I could practically hear him think that he needed to follow me, seeing as I didn't look like most of the townspeople. As I gracefully weaved through the crowd, and he stumbled and pushed his way through, it finally came to me.

That coat had seemed familiar, I now I remember why...

**Dark stone corridors, it's cold, so cold. No. Make the burning go away. Make it go away!**

Well, I obviously couldn't go back to school without dealing with this problem of mine, now could I?

The blood in my veins started to chill, leaving a familiar sharp sensation. My skin crawled, the feeling of **it** beginning to happen. I finally slipped out of the crowd of people and into one of the town alleyways. There was a whole labyrinth of alleys, which I could always navigate without getting lost. I can't say the same for anyone else though.

A wicked grin spread on my face when I heard the heavy footsteps of the white coat man.

A finder.

After taking quite a few turns and twists, I had certainly gotten the finder lost. Something on my skin began to shift even more as I became more excited. This would be fun. I finally stopped, turning to face the finder and lifted my hand up in the process.

A wall of shadows blocked the path behind the finder. He wouldn't be able to run anywhere.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes, his voice already questioning what I was. My grin simply became larger as I took a step closer.

* * *

Debitto scowled. Jasdero kept an eye out for their missing roommate. He wasn't half as bad as people made him out to be. In fact, the cross dresser was one of the few people they could actually stand in this school. He wasn't scared by how they dressed or acted, even on occasion helping them out with a few pranks that had started to backfire. He was maybe one of the few people that made the school interesting, and worth their attention. It was obvious that the purple eyed boy had a bunch of secrets, but he never gave any clues as to what they were.

The twin Noahs had been sent to this school mostly for an education, since the Earl deemed it so. Something about all Noah having a good education. So with that, the Earl had set a bunch of rules, which were not to be broken. Things like 'no guns' or 'no killing'. They weren't even allowed to have any akuma at the school with them. Since they had to actually behave, things were absolutely aggravating. It was only their roommate who helped make things bearable by helping them with their mischief, and on occasion, covering for them, or taking the fall for a prank. Because of Orin, they hadn't gotten a single detention, so the Earl wasn't mad at them when they went back home for the weekend.

But their morning return was ruined by that blond bitch who had the nerve to look down on them. Nobody got away with that! Then she ignored them to yell at Orin, saying something about new students. It wasn't anything major, but the twins obviously didn't follow what she was saying, dressing like they usually did with their uniforms, punk accessories included. It wasn't until their first class that everything went downhill.

The new students had been exorcists. Very familiar exorcists. As in Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, Lavi, and that Lee girl. The one who had ended up punching Debitto. Yeah, her. The twins would have started yelling, if it wouldn't have attracted unnecessary attention, not to mention they didn't have their weapons with them. So they spent a majority of their classes keeping track of the exorcists. The other percent of their time was spent watching Orin, as his behavior had changed drastically. Instead of being all smiley, he had been blank faced, often ignoring or glaring at people. As far as they knew, this was not normal

Then there was the whole English class thing. That man simply got on the nerves. When the Earl let them leave, he would be the first person they would kill. Then they'd kill his little blond bitch. But after Orin had been told to stay after class, they had gone ahead of him, since it was a free period next, heading back to the dorm room. But Orin hadn't shown up. He wasn't in the rest of their classes either. It was now after school, and nobody had seen Orin since English. Debitto's blue eyes met Jasdero's green eyes. It was settled.

They would look for Orin in town.

* * *

They had been searching from the rooftops, in their Noah forms since they could see much farther that way. They were dressed normally, in their usual outfits. Even Road had joined their search. That was when they heard it.

A human scream.

As they started running in the direction the noise had been heard from, they saw something even weirder. None of the townspeople seemed to have heard the scream. Dropping down into an alley, all three Noah stared at the carnage. There was blood splattered all over the ground and walls of the alley. There were also mangled limbs scattered every which way. Debitto looked at the figure incased in shadows, standing over the carcass of the victim. His golden eyes narrowed, and he stared at the figure, unable to figure out who it was.

"Who are you, hii?" Jasdero asked for him, pointing at the shadowed figure. A chuckle was followed by footsteps as the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a boy with red eyes and black makeup. His skin was a coco powder color.

"I wear a little bit of makeup, change my clothes, put in contacts, and you can't recognize the person you've been living with for the past week." said a very familiar voice. Road skipped over to in front of the boy, walking around him in a circle and giving him a once over. She then launched herself at him, clinging to his shoulders and squealing. "Orin-chan!"

Orin grinned, moving his arms to keep the Noah from falling, as well as keep his own balance. "It's nice to see you too, Road-chan. And I must say boys, I like the new look." he purred, raising an eyebrow. It was then that they realized he had seen them in their Noah forms.

* * *

I have to say, it was interesting seeing the twins again. Only their appearance was different. Like their clothes were the same outfits from this morning. And they had makeup on as well. Made their eyes stand out. And their eyes! They were a smoldering gold. On their foreheads were scars that looked like a crown of crosses, while their skin was an ashen grey color. Road was the same, only she was wearing a Lolita school girl type outfit. Cute.

The boys seemed to snap out of their shocked states. "What the fuck happened to you, Orin?" Debitto asked, or almost snarled. I wasn't really paying that much attention. I waved a hand. "Oh, lots of things happened. Do you mean today, or do I have to start at the very beginning?" I asked, a small smirk on my face. Leave it to me to be confusing. My answer cause Debitto to actually snarl this time. "The beginning bastard!" Jasdero joined in, scowling as well. "Yeah, hii!"

I let Road slide off my back. "Well I for one am not going to stand here and explain. It's a really long story and I don't want anymore finders to come looking for their missing comrade." I announced, turning my gaze to the corpse I created. Killing that fool really made me feel better. "I know! I know! Let's go back to the ark and talk there." Road squealed, a gate appearing out of nowhere. She grabbed my hand, dragging me through it while the twins followed. Hm, they have golden guns. Neat.

Once we were in some kind of dark dining room, Road shoved me into a plush chair, perching herself on the table in front of me. The twins took up a seat on either side of me. "Spill. Now." all three of them said in unison.

I leaned back, already knowing where to begin.

* * *

**Phantom: Alright, weird stuff is already happening in the town. Sorta. And Orin can be kinda sadistic. And maybe has a few issues... Review time!**

**xXDeath-N'-HellXx- I dare you to say Orin's a boring unoriginal boy now. Something is definitely up with him. But I don't really clear anything up this chapter. So you still have to wait about the whole Project Sin thing. ;P**

**dead-voodoo-doll- Wow, you're the first person to tell me I'm good at being the twins. Such a shame there aren't enough fics with these guys. I think this may be the first real fic I have where maybe the characters stay in character.**

**Zenigami- Well, I think the twins just called first dibs. That or Orin'll get him. I don't know about the annoying blond girl though...**

**Zapheq- I'm glad that most people hate the English teacher. I've never really written characters like him before. Not to mention, I never really hated English. I just got bored of it and kinda stopped paying attention. And I got away with it too!**

**neko raccoon- I never had an evil math teacher. I spaced out in math, and the teacher let me. Numbers aren't that hard to understand. But I'm doing this sorta from the 'bad guys' view, so I can't be nice to the finders. Maybe in another fic, you're giving me ideas...**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one done soon.**


	4. Normality Break

**Phantom: You know, I really should name that blond girl... Any suggestions? And sorry about the lateness. My baby brother's taken over the computer, and so I don't really have the time to write. And I still don't get that descriptive with exactly what Orin can do... Aw well, I'll do it sooner or later.**

**

* * *

**

**The first thing I can really remember is being taken. It was by a bunch of men in white coats. They left me in a horribly dark place. It was cold. Really cold. I shivered constantly.**

**Then came the tall scary man. He was really mean, always glaring at me. He was really loud too. Always yelling at me. He would hit me when I did something wrong. I didn't know what I was doing wrong there. But some of the things he said I can still remember.**

**"I want to see if this Project works."**

**"A disgusting little monster it is."**

**"Dark Matter works too."**

**Most of whatever happened I honestly can't remember. Time meant nothing wherever I was. Everyone in those strange coats, with their needles and other scary things, they all looked the same. They all did the same things. Pain blurred things. It even made me forget lots of things. Like my name. Where I came from. How old I was. When I got here. I never knew how long I had been there. I didn't even know basic things like what a mother or father was.**

**Then I did something. It seemed like my blood got really cold. My skin crawled. Like parts of it were moving. I remember lots of screaming. Screaming from all the white coat people and stuff. They were running. I can't tell why they were looking so scared.**

**But I felt better. Almost happy. I liked that they were scared. It made me feel nice. All the times I was scared they never stopped. So I wouldn't stop either. They say children learn from example after all. I remember a white coat guy said that. He had glasses, brown hair, and green eyes. He was nice. I liked him. He never yelled at me, always telling me stories.**

**They didn't have white coats anymore. They were red. Such a pretty pretty red color. I stared. I liked this color. A lot.**

**"Orin."**

**Blinking, I looked up, at the man standing behind me. It was the nice guy. The one with glasses. He reached down, placing his hand on my head. I remember that my hair came a little past my chin. I had red stuff on my hands. He knelt down to my level. "It's okay. They won't hurt you anymore." he gave a soft smile. I sniffed, before bursting into tears. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. The stress of everything finally caught up to me. I had been trying to get them to stop hurting me. As I bawled my eyes out, the nice man patted my head, picking me up. I clung to his coat, eventually falling asleep.**

**After that, I remember waking up in a new place, on a soft bed. Much better than the cold floor I used to sleep on. The nice man came in, telling me that we had a new home, where I could be normal.**

**It wasn't until I was older, and had a better understanding of the world that I understood what had happened when I was a child. I learned to control it, training to use it to the best I could without snapping.**

* * *

The twins shared a look, while Road stopped smiling briefly. I smiled, crossing my legs. "Basically, I was taken by the Black Order, to be an experiment. Since akuma aren't that easy to find, especially since they blend in, they wanted to find a way to find them. They somehow used Dark Matter to make me a tracker, though I wasn't showing any signs of if it worked. Until I snapped and lashed out with my powers, killing them all. Except for the Headmaster. He took me away, giving me a new life. I guess he's like a father of sorts. I should probably be glad the Order hasn't come looking for me." I summarized. Debitto narrowed his eyes at me, before sharing a look with Jasdero. "So you're like a version of exorcist?" he asked, tightening his grip on his gun. Jasdero kept eyeing me, like I would attack him.

Tilting my head, I shrugged. "Yes and no." Road tilted her head, crossing her arms. "Huh?" she asked. I turned my attention to her to explain what I meant. "Yes, I'm like an exorcist, but no, I'm not like them seeing as I prefer killing people from the Order and helping akuma. Maybe even change their dynamics a bit, you know. Make them faster, stronger... that sort of thing. I'm like the darker side of the coin. Dark Matter is what I wield, not innocence. I hate that stuff, it burns. And I kill potential exorcists and help akuma. See?" She made a humming sound, before nodding. Looking back at the twins, I noticed that they had calmed down as well.

Since I was done talking, I reached up, undoing my ponytail and letting my hair simply fall loose. Much better. "Anyone have any idea what time it is?" The twins raised an eyebrow. "As in, should we get back to school before curfew?" I added. Jasdero snorted, Debitto giving an annoyed growl. Road waved her hand, another gate appearing, before shooing us through. "See you tomorrow Orin-chan!" she giggled, waving.

Once we were on school grounds again, I walked back to the dorms, with the twins following behind me. I checked to make sure no one saw us before we reached our room. After the door was locked I pranced over to the bathroom, but not before I glanced back at Debitto and Jasdero. They were still in their Noah forms. I didn't really know they were Noahs until they changed. But it explains why I liked them better than I liked anyone else in this school. I quickly took off my makeup and threw out the colored contacts. Once I came back out, I noticed that the twins were sitting on their bed, talking about something very intently. I think I heard something about murdering a blond.

After giving them a look, I shrugged, grabbing some loose clothing to sleep in and went back to the bathroom. I changed quite quickly before going back and crawling into my bed. The twins were still plotting, thus they were ignoring me. With a sigh, I turned over on my side and went to sleep, seeing as it was late. I would figure out what they were talking about later and do something about my uniforms. I was never told that I couldn't add things to it...

* * *

Before I knew it, it was morning, and for once, the twins were up early. How mind boggling. I mean, usually I'm the first up, and whatnot, so I make breakfast. But Debitto was already finishing up with the cooking. Jasdero was rooting through piles of junk, screeching something about a chicken. I sat in my bed, my hair a complete mess, staring at Jas, until Debi came in a chucked a book at me. That snapped me out of my stupor, since I had to chuck it back at him, grab a uniform and a few other items, and disappear into the bathroom before he could throw it back again.

Once my quick shower was done, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at the pile of things I had brought with me. I was standing in only a pair of boxers and a tank top undershirt. I started pulling on the things I had brought. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirts until they were just below my elbows and slipped on a studded bracelet on one arm, leather binding on the other, making a sort of fingerless, tight arm warmer. Around my hips went three belts, one braided and the other two with skulls printed on them in silver. I kept my tie loose, so it hung around my neck while my shirt collar was unbuttoned so a chocker with a detailed snake wrapped around an apple charm went around my throat.

For my hair, I braided it and then tied a knot high on my head so the braid would hang like a high ponytail. A silver skull clip was placed on the side, while I added a dash of black eyeliner and lip-gloss to finish the look. I snuck out of the bathroom and into our kitchen/ dining room area. I was surprised that Debi and Jas were still eating, considering I had seen them down food faster that a squirrel on coffee spiked with sugar. I simply took my seat and ate along with them, noting that they were wearing their uniforms like usual. After finishing breakfast, I waited for them to find whatever last minute items they had left to get.

And then we were on our way to class, the twins sporting positively evil grins, and aura of complete trouble surrounding them. So while at first glance, it appeared as if they were going to get me in trouble.

Unless one paid attention to the mischievous gleam in my eyes, or the slight upturning of my lips.

**Phantom: I wonder when Orin's going to have a run in with Allen and the gang. And has the finder's body been found yet? I honestly don't know.... Yet... Review Time!**

**Zenigami- A basic overview of his past. Sorta... And things should just get worse... The evil side of me is smiling....**

**Memmi- I'm glad you like this story.**

**pnginlvr- Well, here you go, you get to read more. Orin is turning out to be so much fun to write.**

**Till next time everyone! ;P**


	5. The Dreams Begin

**Phantom: Okay, new chapter. I've been cracking down and trying to make sure I update more often. It's getting to be such a pain, going back and rereading what I already have written, so I can keep all the facts straight. I gotta love how often Orin is in denial though. Which should happen for quite a while, considering he said he wasn't gay in the first chapter. But considering this is a yaoi story, that facts obviously gonna change.**

* * *

Well, it turns out that Lady Luck simply had it out for me. Because of the dead finders found in the alley (they managed to identify them, I knew I should have burned what was left of the body...) the school curfew was enforced at an earlier time. The Headmaster personally told the assembled student body. I honestly have no idea if he knew it was me who did it or not. But when I think about it, I don't really care. I never liked anyone from or associated with the Order. Evil evil people they are. This leads me to daydream about the sky being coal black and ice covering everything in sight, shadows moving about as humans were eliminated..... My ideal world.

Besides the change in curfew, Mr. Davis somehow found out about me skipping the rest of my classes last Thursday, and changed my two day detention to a week long detention. So that translates into seven days (yes, weekends included) of misery with Mr. Davis and his club lackeys. Those new kids have been acting all nosy and weird too. Road told me they were exorcists. I already don't like them. It's worse too, since the red head and Chinese girl seem to insist on invading my personal bubble. My instincts have been acting up all day long. I want so badly to lash out, maybe rip my fingers through Red's throat, watch the skin tear so effortlessly and that wonderful crimson liquid spill out. Or maybe ram my pencil into Doll's stomach, and drag it up while still embedded in her, just carve her up like a turkey. No, actually, putting needles in her, like a butterfly. That would be even better. Just pin her like a pretty bug and watch the light fade from her eyes. At least Albino and Jap Boy stay away from me.

Let's ignore my homicidal thoughts for the moment. Pretty soon, students will be returning home for Spring Break. Meaning I get to stay at the school, since I do kinda live here with the Headmaster. I even heard the exorcists were going back to their little headquarters during the break to report in. I won't be able to kill them, at least not here. (That would only cause more exorcists to come, and I know the world doesn't need more of those.) But Debi and Jas will be staying with me. OrI'll be going with them to visit the Earl. I don't really know, it hasn't been decided yet.

Either way, I really should pay attention to what's going on in class. Since this is the last class of the day before I start the first day of my week long torture with English demons. Neither of the twins or any of the exorcists were in my last class. So while the teacher was droning on about history and whatever religious figures we should remember, (Not that I bother, I mean why do I care? I wield Dark Matter, duh.) I was listening in on the other students and their little chats between one another while pretending to look busy. It's not that hard, since my hearing's a bit better than your normal human's. Apparently, since I had started smiling again (I can only thank the twins for this, since the antics they pull now simply brought out the bloodthirsty side in me, which I have to disguise, lest certain people catch on that there's a real threat to humanity in the school) and I was wearing the male uniform, with a few changes, (I do oh so love my choker with the snake and apple. I've been wearing it every day.) a few of the girls had stopped seeing me as the pretty cross dresser, but a sexy and gorgeous sophomore.

"_Oh my God! Did you hear? Leslie's gonna ask him after class!_"

"_Orin-kun? No way! Do you think he'll accept?_"

"_He has to. I mean, besides Allen-kun, he's like the perfect gentleman!_"

Oh dear, looks like I have to deal with a bunch of fangirls. This was never a problem when I was dressing like a girl, since most of the girls saw me in a cute little sibling kind of way. Now they practically swoon over me. It was getting kind of bothersome. But then, I had heard some things quite similar about the twins. I ignored anything said about the exorcists. Since Jasdebi were quite loud, and had a vulgar vocabulary (which taught me all kinds of new words all the time) they were seen as rebels. Very sexy rebels. I have to say I can see where they're coming from. Hell, given the chance, I could see pursuing a relationship with both of them. Not like it would actually happen. My dreams were beginning to get annoying though. Like I was developing a crush or something and having dreams about them. (I swear, I see them only as friends....Seriously, you've gotta believe me!)

The bell signally the end of class just rang.

I slipped out from behind my desk, all my books in hand, and headed towards the door. That girl, I assume she's Leslie, approached me shyly, holding a white envelope. I reached the door when she finally reached me. But before she could open her mouth, there was the English Devil himself, Mr. Davis, looming over both of us. "Mr. Starlit, I hope you do remember your detention, since you seem to forget the consequences for broken rule so easily. Report to the English classroom immediately." he sniped, looking down his nose at us. I hummed to let him know I heard him make some kind of noise, before nodding my head at Leslie, and leaving down the hall to the detention classroom of doom.

Yeah, I like making up dorky names for things... It's a hobby.

And it turns out I'm the only person with detention today. Odd, usually someone else has pissed of the English teacher. Oh well, it's not like I had any homework to do, or any books I had to read. Mr. Davis didn't make students write on the board, not since what happened last year. (Which I remember quite clearly, since I **was** the one who bleached it so severely last year that the black board turned completely white and was so brittle, that when it was finally touched, it crumbled to pieces. Funniest thing ever. Totally worth the lecture the Headmaster gave me, like two weeks later, when he figured out it was me.) That left one thing available for me to do. Fold my arms in a makeshift pillow and sleep until I get to go back to the dorms. I did exactly that. It wasn't that hard to fall asleep, surprisingly.

* * *

**Dream Mode**

_I arrived back at the shared dorm room, the lights were out and everything was silent. A strange feat considering my roommates. The room was kind of warm. As soon as I dumped my school bag on my bed, a really warm body came up behind me, arms wrapping around my waist. Moist air ghosted over my ear as I shivered. Raising my arms and spinning around to face whoever it was, I was surprised to see it was Jasdero. His hair was loose, flowing around his bare shoulders since he was only wearing a white tank top with a black web and skull print on it, a pair of tight jeans, and two studded belts. His green eyes were seemingly glowing in the dark. It was so enchanting. I let out a breath, from shock. Damn, he looked hot. The stitching over his mouth moved as he smirked, leaning his face down towards mine. Most of the time I didn't notice the height difference between me and the twins. They were actually about three inches taller than me._

_"What's the matter, Rin-chan? You seem feverish, hii." he purred as his face was right in front of me, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, causing a blush to appear. He shifted and my school uniform vest was gone, my tie yanked off as well. While I jerked back to look and try to figure out what happened, being slightly dazed, Jasdero hooked his fingers around my belts, yanking me to him and spinning us backwards._

_I gasped, before letting out a moan as I was sandwiched between Jasdero (Bloody Hell, his abs are so defined!) and another warm body._

"_We should help you, right Rin-chan?" an amused voice murmured in my ear. It was obviously Debitto, and oh hell, he was grinding against me, which ground me into Jasdero, and I think part of my brain just exploded. This felt so good..._

_I shivered as Jasdero started nibbling on my ear, grabbing my butt and pulling me even closer. Debitto, his hands were up my untucked shirt, running all over my chest and he licked and nipped at part of my neck. My head lolled back as I simply clung to Jasdero's arms._

_A warm hand grabbed my chin, turning me to face Debitto. I stared into gold eyes, ashen skin seen on the edge of my vision, coming from both of them. When had they changed into their Noah forms? A chuckle echoed before warm lips ghosted over mine...._

* * *

...And a piece of chalk collided with my forehead. I jolted up, nearly falling out of my seat. Mr. Davis was glaring at me. "You can leave now, Mr. Starlit. You will report here after classes again tomorrow." he growled. Grabbing my bag, I left. It was obvious he still thought I was the scum of the world and hated having to spend any amount of time in the same room as me.

Once I was out of the room, I briskly walked out of the school and to the dorms, taking a deep breath when I was outside of our room. I steeled my nerves and walked in...

...only to fall backwards and make friends with the floor thanks to Road.

How the hell did she get here before me?

Jasdebi were screeching back and forth, each of them on one side of the room for reasons that alluded me. I noticed there was a chicken walking across the floor too. Were they serious about the whole chicken thing earlier?

"Orin-chan! Guess what? Guess what?" Road squealed in my ear, sitting up so she was straddling my stomach. Since it was easier to go with the flow, I moved my arms under my head as a sort of pillow, looking like I should be cloud watching.

"Hmmm, what Road-chan?" I asked. She pouted briefly, seeing as I didn't guess random things.

"Earl-sama said you could stay with us for Spring Break!"

It got eerily silent all of a sudden.

Road and I both looked over at the twins who had started laughing maniacally. This would certainly be an interesting Spring Break....

* * *

**Phantom: Oh man, what chaos will happen when Orin meets the other Noahs? This is gonna be fun. I keep forgetting that this is rated M so I can be a bit gorey-er and stuff like that. And Orin shall suffer from wet dreams... Bwahahahahaha! Anybody want to help him out?**

**Zenigami- Yes, it was Leverier's ideas. I hate that man, so I can easily see him as a villan. With the things he's done, I can see from the Earl's point why humans should all die. Considering the man has no problems with the means as long as the end results are what he wants. I made that choker up, sort of like an Adam and Eve thing. Blondie will die, but I seriously need a name for her....**

**pnginlvrs- Orin won't kill Allen. Maim him a bit, maybe, but he won't kill him. And POSSIBLY SLIGHTLY GUILTY? You will be guilty if you kill me, cause Allen might somehow come back to life, but you would never know cause I would be dead and thus this story would never finish. How do ya like that logic? ;P**


	6. Hello Earlsama!

**Phantom: Okay, sorry it seems like I've dropped off the face of the Earth. I haven't I just got a job, so most of my evenings are used to work at Wendy's. It's rare to find time to simply type on the computer in the living room. I'd do it on a laptop, but my mum's laptop hasn't been fixed and now it refused to turn on at all. Dad's got enough on his plate that fixing the laptop is the farthest thing on his mind. Maybe I should see about buying one... But here, enjoy another chapter! I think I described Orin's powers a bit better... Yeah...**Chapter 6

* * *

The alarm was going off. I lazily reached out from underneath my warm comforter and slapped my hand down on the snooze button. Ugh, time to get up. I remember packing last night. Vaguely, I'd have to confess. Road had helped me pack while the twins went to the kitchen to cook something, seeing as they were starving (freaking endless abyss for stomachs, I swear...), and well, most of it was spent with her scowling as most of my new wardrobe. Since I had to get rid of most (all...) of my skirts and dresses. I still kept something of a secret stash of makeup though.

A snort from the twins' bed reminded me that I needed to get my butt in gear. I crawled out from under my soft sheets (curse the morning, I like my bed better.) and went to my dresser/closet to pick an outfit out for today. Let's see, how about today I wear an oversized striped long sleeve shirt (black and red of course) with tight black leather pants and two inch black heeled knee high boots. Grabbing these clothes, I headed to the bathroom as I could hear more shuffling from the twins' bed.

Spring Break officially started today. Everyone who was going home for the break was leaving today.

After wiping the steam off the mirror and getting dressed, I took a look at my reflection. My eerie purple/silverish eyes stared back at me, as long shiny black locks fell around my face. I guess to some people I looked pretty, or handsome. But to myself, I simply looked cold, like ice, like my powers. Something sinister that shouldn't be provoked. Too bad the Order had provoked me all those years ago. They thought they had it bad now, just wait. I will personally make their lives much worse. Especially since I can stand on par with an exorcists. And that was while I was in control. Imagine was chaos and havoc I could cause if I simply berserked. I left my hair down, but I put on another choker/necklace. It was simple black cord with a bead colored like a star, and a small black/purple dagger charm. To most people it looked gothic, but in actuality it was a piece of dark matter. Its' presence was comforting.

Taking a step out the bathroom, I was confronted with Road fighting with Debitto. Figures. I quickly snuck around the two bickering Noah and into the kitchen I went, where Jasdero was already up and about, sitting at our dining table. Which wasn't much to be honest. "Hungry, Jas?" I grinned when he nodded. Pulling on an apron and rolling up my sleeves a little bit above my elbows, I got started on breakfast. I decided to make omelets. By the time I finished, Debitto and Road had joined us in the kitchen. I served up the food quickly, and by the time I sat, Jasdebi had almost finished their breakfast. It was amusing to see how quickly they ate. Still slightly messy though. Road and I finished at a reasonable time. Jas jumped up and took all the dirty dishes, saying he would wash them.

From there, it was mostly a blur. Road had opened one of her gateways and then we had traveled through her dream world. She had good tastes too. The sharpened candles were a nice touch. We had arrived at the mansion not too long afterwards. It turns out Road transported our luggage here last night. I was wondering where my suitcase went...

The young preteen latched onto my arm. "Come on Rin-chan! I want you to meet the Earl!" she squealed happily, dragging me down one of the hallways to some sort of office. She didn't bother to knock, simply waltzing right in, calling out loudly. "Earl-sama! Rin-chan's here!"

There, sitting behind an orderly desk was a plump blue man. He wore glasses and a top hat. Floating next to him was an umbrella with a pumpkin head. It immediately spoke up.

"Road-sama~ lero! You can't just walk in here without knocking~ lero!" it scolded, or tried to, Road just ignored the umbrella. Also, sitting across from the blue man at the desk was two very familiar figures. There was Tyki and Road's papa. She never told me his name. I waved, a smile on my face. "Hello~!" I chirped. Road's papa automatically sprung up from his chair. "Ah, you must be Rin-chan! What a cute little girl you are!" he almost squealed. I had the feeling he like his girls young. I giggled while Road gave one of her famous malicious grins.

"Papa, Rin-chan is a boy." she stared him straight in the face while she said this. Tyki, who had been about to say something, shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth, while the blue man simply tilted his head. Road's papa gaped, not moving at all.

Silence reined until the blue man cleared his throat.

"Well well, I think introductions are in order! I am the Millennium Earl, the young man sitting across from me is Tyki-pon, while that is Sheryl, Road-chan's father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rin-kun." the blue man stood up. I bowed in his direction. "My name's Orin Starlit. It's an honor to finally meet Road-chan's and Jasdebi's family. Thank you for having me." I smiled, hands folded together behind my back.

The atmosphere was quite pleasant before shifting to something more serious.

The Earl stepped closer, bending down slightly to get a clearer look at me. "I heard from Road-chan about you being an experiment from the Order. Is that true." he asked. There was something in his tone that made my powers want to react. I nodded. "Would you like a demonstration of my abilities?" I asked him, the smile gone from my face and my tone nothing but professional. The Earl blinked before nodding, taking a step back, as did Road.

Neither Road or the twins had seen me use my powers. They had only seen what I left of those finders. They had no idea how my powers worked.

I took a deep breath, holding my hand up, palm up. I made sure to pull my sleeve up so it wouldn't get in the way. Letting the air out of my lungs, I felt that familiar tickling sensation before it felt like something even colder than ice was running through my veins. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, looking at those around me. The cold feeling swept over my hand, like silk brushing over my nerves. Everyone's eyes were focused on my hand, where the skin had shifted from the soft coco powder color it originally was to a deep black, my fingers tipped in silver metallic claws. Lavender runes ran down the back of my hand and down my arm, glowing softly. Road glance to my face, before blinking and gasping at my eyes. I could tell from her reaction that my eyes had changed as well.

When I used my powers enough, my eyes changed. My pupils would slit and become a silver color, while my iris would become completely lavender. The white of my eyes would become black. My sight was much sharper like this, and I was most comfortable navigating in the dark. A wonderful advantage at night. I felt much like a predator, and all those who had pissed me off were my prey. Silly little things that were scared of the dark.

_'You aren't scared of the dark, but what lurks in the dark.'_

The Earl came close again. "May I?" he asked. "Go ahead~" I purred, holding my hand out to him. He firmly took a hold of my wrist, turning my arm this way and that. He hummed and muttered to himself as he examined my hand. "This is Dark Matter." he stated. "It is." I nodded. "Pure Dark Matter with no human contaminants. I can use it however I want, doing much more than simply changing my arm." I added. He glance at my face, for a minute, before letting my wrist go.

"Tell me Orin-kun, do you like humans?" he asked, spinning on his toes before bouncing back over to his desk. "Not at all. The only human I like is the Headmaster, since he rescued me from that horrid place." I answered, deactivating my powers, my eyes and arm turning back to normal before I pulled my sleeve back down.

_'No more burning white, evil white, horrid white, burning awful INNOCENCE...'_

I barely batted an eye as the thought brushed my foremost thoughts. Instincts were a powerful thing. The Earl hummed before chirping happily. "Enjoy your stay here Orin-kun! It was nice to meet you!" He waved before Road pulled me out of the office.

"That was so cool, Rin-chan! Why didn't you ever tell me you could do things like that!" Road gushed, clinging to my arm again. I sent her a sly smile. "You never asked." She continued to chatter on about that demonstration, before switching to her papa and uncle. I nodded along, half listening as I looked around. When she had taken a break from the conversation, I pointed out that the twins had disappeared somewhere.

Somehow, right after I pointed this out, the twins popped out of nowhere. I thought only Road could do that, but I guess I was wrong. A fight broke out, when I suddenly found myself looking at the floor. I caught blond hair in the side of my vision. The walls were flying by. A look over my shoulder proved that I had been thrown over Jasdero's shoulder and that both he and Debitto were running ridiculously fast. A look in the direction they were fleeing from showed that Road had sent some of her sharpened candles after them. I think her reason was that they had kidnapped me from her, thus I wasn't spending time with her, so she had every and all reason to horribly main and or kill them.

Meanwhile, the danger of the situation completely escaped me.

_'Huh, those candles look really sharp... I wonder how much they would hurt... I wanna touch one...'_

Finally, after lots of turns and twisting maneuvers, we lost the candles and Road. A door slammed behind them before I was dumped on a bed. "Jas? What the hell just happened?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows as my hair spilled messily over the bed sheets and my shoulders. I crossed my legs over one another. Debi was the first to speak. "You're our roommate, thus you'll be staying with us while you're here. There's no way you're hanging out with that bastard Tyki or pervert Sheryl." he ordered, that rebellious superior look in this eyes. I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. "Really?" I nearly purred at him, daring him to continue. Yeah, Debi was one of my best friends (if that's what you could call it...) but I didn't take shit from anyone. And thus we got into a somewhat pointless argument.

* * *

**Jasdero's Point of View**

Hm, is it just me, or does Rin-chan look really... um... _good_... lying there like that. Almost like he's about to be ravished...

The mental images were downright R-rated. But why did they make his stomach do flips and his heart beat just that bit faster?

* * *

**Phantom: Ha! I've got Jas thinking too now. Debi's probably gonna be really stubborn. If you know what I mean... Anyways!**

******ShadowQueen1996****- I think the chicken had a name, but I haven't bought or really watched the anime T_T. Can somebody tell me?**

******pnginlvrs****- Eh, I name the blondie nazi girl :P Brittney. I don't like a lot of Brittneys. My best friend was named Amanda. I could never use her name in vain. Sadly, I haven't seen or spoken to her in several years since I moved from California. I miss California...**

******Zenigami****- If Allen is so precious to you, why do you want him maimed so bad? I don't know what I plan on doing with Lavi. But for some reason the phrase 'Curiousity killed the Cat' seems to ring in my mind when thinking about him and what could happen. Did I mention I really like your penname?**

******darkangelyuna14****- Ah, it's fine. I can't decide if I want to include the other Noahs like Wisely (Gods, I love Wisely!) in the story...**

**Till next time everybody!**


	7. Dress Up Time

**Phantom: Update is here! So sorry about the wait. I'll get to my other stories too, just give me some time. Time for Chapter 7!**

* * *

Our arguing had kept up until we eventually crashed, it being late at night. Who knew it took so much energy to just verbally fight? Either way, somehow, I had dragged myself to the bathroom and gotten changed into really simple sleepwear. (Figures that the bathroom is located the next hallway down.) After that, I can't really remember how I got back to the twins' room.

But I do remember that I was quite comfortable.

* * *

**Dream POV**

**It was so soft, and whatever I was against was so warm. A soothing thumping sound echoed underneath my ear. I cracked my eyes open a bit, spying gray skin and a simple tank top right in front of me. I was lying against someone, with my head on their chest. A peek upwards revealed Debitto.**

**A weight settled over my waist, it felt like an arm. Golden curls spilled over my shoulder, giving it away. It had to be Jasdero behind me. I can't recall the last time I was so comfortable. Falling limp, I let out a heart felt sigh.**

**I was all set to fall asleep again, when warm lips started kissing at my exposed shoulder, my over sized shirt unable to cover both shoulders, resulting in the neck of the shirt hanging off of my other shoulder. The arm around my waist tightened a bit. Another pair of lips joined in, mouthing at my neck from the front. I let out a quite moan, my head falling back a bit, as Debitto purred from underneath my jaw.**

"**All ours now. You're all ours."**

* * *

"Oof!"

I was jolted awake again, this time by a certain young girl by the name of Road. She was wearing a cute lilac knee length dress, with puffy sleeves. She had black and white striped stockings on and Lolita shoes to finish off the outfit. I blinked blearily up at her, my mind still trying to pull itself out of the haze of my dream.

She smiled brightly from where she was sitting on my stomach, putting a finger against her lips in the universal sign to be quiet. I noticed that the twins were still sleeping, fairly close to me. As in Road could easily wake them up if she moved a few centimeters too far. I blinked at her, before she somehow hopped off of me, motioning with her hand that I should follow her. With another glance at the twins, I managed to roll forward into a sitting position, before scooting off the bed. Road grabbed my wrist, yanking me out of the room without letting me even have a chance to get changed out of my sleep wear.

I was pulled through several hallways, until we reached another room. I was shoved past the doorway, to find myself in a bedroom full of gift boxes, dresses, toys, and some floating candles.

This must have been Road's room.

I was broken out of my observations by Road pushing me into the private bathroom that belonged to her room. "Road-chan, what's going on? What time is it?" I asked, as she had me sit down on the closed toilet seat, so I'd be more at her height level. She picked up a brush, moving to brush my hair. I left it down when I went to sleep, so it was a mess. "Since those idiots stole you away yesterday, I decided that we should spend the day together. We could play dress up. You look so pretty, and it's such a shame that you had to stop wearing skirts at school. But I have all kinds of skirts and dresses that you can wear here. We'll have so much fun!" she giggled, working out all the knots in my hair.

"Ah." I nodded, brushing my hair away from my face when she finished my hair. "Ne, Road-chan, could I take a shower? That way I'd be all clean and you can pick out an outfit, since my clothes are still in Jasdebi's room." I asked, eyeing the bathtub she had. The showerhead was quite elaborate, and all that. Road took a look at her bathtub as well. "Take a bath. That way I can clean your hair."

Now, seeing as I'm a teenage boy and Road is a preteen girl, socially, I shouldn't take a bath with her in the room. But also seeing as this is Road-chan, and she said I was going to spend the day with her, not to mention my social morals are a bit… askew, I could probably get away with it. But just to be safe… "Make it a bubble bath and it's a deal."

It'd cover all the inappropriate areas, and I happen to like bubbles.

"Deal."

* * *

After a refreshing bubble bath, Road had me sitting on a plush footstool in her large room, with nothing but a towel around my waist for modesty. She had brushed my hair dry, and was now curling the ends into ringlets. She hummed as she worked.

"So what will I be wearing today, Road-chan?"

She grinned brightly, finishing my hair, and stepping back. She didn't answer me, but she skipped over to one of the giant closets, and started rooting through it. The violet haired preteen pranced back over, holding a white silky thin strapped under dress, and a pair of dark purple panties. She handed them to me, motioning for me to get dressed. I gave her a quick look. "Turn around for a second." She rolled her eyes before complying. Quickly, I slipped the panties on, the towel still around my hips. Pulling the dress over my head, I let gravity pull it down, where it ended a few inches above my knees. The towel was immediately taken off as I smoothed out the dress.

"Done."

She turned back around, and gave me a once over. "Now what else?" she murmured to herself, tapping her chin with her pointer finger. Turning back to the wardrobe, she continued to root through it. She pulled out the cloth for a lavender and magenta obi, as well as a dark purple modified kimono top with silver butterflies embroidered on it. The kimono top when on first, the clothing hanging off of my shoulders, and part of it seemed to be like a dress, since the skirt of it fell an inch or two below my under dress. The edge of it had black lace. I had to lift my arms so that the obi could be tied on, the back of it being tied in a short, cute bow. Taking a seat on the footstool again, a lavender and purple butterfly clip was placed in my hair, while most of it was pulled into a high ponytail.

Road started to run around her room, looking for something else. Meanwhile, I felt quite pretty. She came back with a pair of lavender thigh high stockings, and black mary-janes, as well as some clear lip gloss, black eyeliner, and silver eye shadow. I pulled on the stockings and shoes while Road waited for me to finish. Afterwards, she applied the makeup, took a step back, and squealed.

"Oh, you're so pretty Rin-chan! Let's go show Tyki and Papa!"

I was lead out of her room and down a few more halls to what appeared to be the dining room, where lunch was in progress. All of the Noahs appeared to be there, which meant there were quite a few I hadn't met yet. The Earl was also present as well as the twins. The twins who had immediately began to scream at Road. A shouting match ensued which everyone pretty much ignored, except Sheryl who kept an eye on his precious daughter.

"Ah, good evening, Rin-kun~!" the Earl greeted. I gave him a quick bow as greeting. Jasdero had stopped fighting with Road, and motioned for me to take a seat next to him. Once seated, I noticed two Noahs staring at me. A smile popped up on my face. "Hello~!"

The lady staring at me had blond hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a suit. She eyed me like a housecat would. Meanwhile, the guy staring at me with pale hair held back by a striped turban spoke up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Orin Starlit. I happen to be the twins' roommate at school." I said, my stomach reminding me that I missed breakfast when a plate of pasta and grilled chicken was placed in front of me by a maid. I could see Tyki continuing to eat his soup from the corner of my eye. "May I ask who you are?" I asked, picking up my fork and spearing some pasta on it.

"I happen to be Wisely, while the silent lady right there is called Lulubell." he said, pointing at the blond lady who continued to stare at me like I was a mouse. "It's nice to meet you, Wisely-san, Lulubell-san~!" I waved at them before I popped my forkful of food into my mouth. Oh, whoever cooked was quite a good chef.

"So how exactly did someone like you end up here, Orin-kun?" Wisely asked, picking at his meal. My little fox smile never left my face. "Someone like me?" I asked.

Wisely stared me straight in the eyes, and I could see quite a bit of malice in their depths.

"A **human**."

Noise continued on around us, as the twins kept being disruptive and Road was simply adding more fuel to the fire. Sheryl and Tyki were having their own conversation. The Earl was laughing, and several other Noah were complaining about the noise level, adding to it.

I stared right back at Wisely, the fox-like smile still on my face, even as my eyes changed for a few brief seconds back to my other form, and he flinched slightly.

"_Why would you fancy the idea of me being human_?"

Needless to say it went very quiet after that.

* * *

**Phantom: Yeah, I really am sorry about the wait for updates. I ended up getting a part time job, so a lot of what I do is divided between homework and work. Review time!**

**ShadowQueen1996****- The chapter is up. I am sorry about the wait.**

**darkangelyuna14****- I didn't update as soon as I'd like... But it's here now. I will not let this die.**

**Jacky-lulu****- This story will forever persist, and BTW, did I mention I love your penname?**

**luv strawberries named daisuke****- I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**vampirexgothxgirl****- Well, I'm glad you like this story.**

**I hope to get more reviews. I realise this chapter never really went anywhere, but I should get on track soon enough. As soon as I figure out how to get the plot back...(Stupid thing ran away and is hiding from me...) Til next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
